Someday Will Be Our Day
by Barra Arisa Sanguine
Summary: A promise is a promise, you swore to come back when the world was our's, so I will eagerly wait for the day that mutants don't have to hide in fear. Bobby/John


-1**Title: **Someday Will Be Our Day

**Prompt: **Aiden's The Opening Departure

**Words: **750

**Pairings: **Bobby/John

**Warning: **None

-

_Close your eyes  
The rain won't wash away  
Close your eyes  
The rain won't wash away  
_

The car pulled up and you walked out into the rain without a care in the world. We'd already said goodbye, we'd argued about you leaving for months, but you still did it. I looked up at the dark sky and wondered if Storm was behind this, you were always her favorite student, always were good in literature. You turned back when you opened the door to the black sedan, looking back, looking to our room. You locked your eyes with me and nodded, flashing me a smile and mouthing _'Be strong'_ before you swung yourself into the car and were gone, I didn't close my eyes once, just watched you waltz out of my life.

_This time our sins are complete  
The rush to defeat  
But I'll stay, if you promise  
Always, someday will be our day  
_

When they'd found out about us, their reactions varied. Of course no one said a word about it to my face, not even the Professor, I couldn't do any wrong. That first week you got into twelve fights and earned more detentions and extra Danger Room sessions with Wolverine than you had since that first month you were here. That's when you started talking about leaving, you said being a X-Man just wasn't for you, you couldn't handle the want for normalcy that everyone seemed to have (even me), you didn't think we should be protecting the people that tried to hurt us. I offered to leave with you, I could get along without the X-Men, but I couldn't get along without you. You made me stay, I made you promise that someday, when we met again, there would be no more leaving, we'd be stuck with each other forever. With that smirk of your's you agreed.

_Close your eyes  
The rain won't wash away  
Close your eyes  
The rain won't wash away  
_

You always liked the rain. You didn't like being wet, but you did like the rain which I always thought was the funniest thing in the world. Rain meant you couldn't use your powers, I pointed out once, as we sat on the roof and watched the lightening storm. Yes, you'd said, but then I couldn't use them either. We were equal then, no powers, no defenses, just two teenagers. You kissed me then, for the first time and before I knew it my eyes were closed and from then on I loved the rain too.

_This time we have to believe  
And so beautifully we'll sing "Stay  
if you promise, someday will be our day"  
Someday will be our day  
I said now, someday will be our day  
_

You did come back, eight years later, as soon as you walked in the door Rogue was yelling at you, like you were Wolverine or something, so I didn't go running to the door like the younger kids. When I heard your chuckle, it always conveyed that you were just humoring someone not that something was funny, I was up and out of my chair in a second. I skidded into the front hall and there you were. Same beat-up leatherjacket, same knapsack, same smirk. When you saw me you just dropped your bag and opened your arms. With a running jump I sent us both sprawling on the ground, neither of us cared, just kissed and whispered hello and touched. Eight years was a long time after all, we had a lot of catching up to do.

"Today's our day." You whispered with a grin, forehead touching mine. Yes, today was our day. The polls were in (having been recounted at least a dozen times) Charles Xavier was president and Erik Lehnsherr was vice-president. Mutants were finally in the Whitehouse, we were finally equal with humans, we were in charge. Today was our day and it couldn't get any better.

**A/N: Well, see I **can** write happy stories, it just takes a while for me to do it. Not really sure what the inspiration for this was other than ****ayumie**** (once again) and ****profiterole**** talking about how sad the last story was. So I wanted to do something happier. Unfortunately, I was food poisoned by the evil Dairy Queen and their stake finger baskets so I have no idea how well I did on this one.**


End file.
